The Unexpected
by the-Bermuda-triangle
Summary: Shintaro is Konoha's roommate. What he doesn't know is that konoha has a twin brother and that brother has come to visit. Sexy times. Yaoi. BoyXBoy. Kuroshin. It's been a long time since I've written smut. Oneshot.


** As a way to procrastinate on my Spirited Away fanfic, I decided to write this. It doesn't really have any meaning. I just like smut. Note: This is an AU. I also don't own any of the KagePro characters...I really don't. **

**The Unexpected**

Everything was off. The setting was odd—who does this stuff in the living room? Shintaro was definitely sure that the person above him was not who he was claiming to be.

"I told you, I'm your roommate's twin brother: Kuroha. Why won't you believe me?" The black-haired visitor said as he picked things up from the table to examine. "Konoha asked me to come over for a bit. He said it was urgent."

Shintaro didn't believe him for two reasons. The first being the fact that Konoha, Shintaro's albino roommate, was out for a few hours. The second being how in the many years he had known Konoha, never had he heard any mention of a twin. "He's not here, I told you. Come back another time."

He really had to get studying too. If he didn't, he wouldn't be prepared for the test the following day. This unexpected visitor was really getting on his nerves.

"How about I stay until he gets back? We can have a bit of fun till then.." Almost instantly, this man was standing behind Shintaro and the couch. He leaned down, his hot breath creeping down Shintaro's neck. "My brother never told me he had such a sexy roommate. I wonder...Does he take advantage of it?"

"Wha-" Shintaro was blushing, unable to say much more as the raven-haired man tackled him flat against the couch. A hand instantly slid up a white t-shirt, rubbing places on his chest that made him squirm. "Don't touch me there! Get off of me!" Shintaro tried to push the man off, but he was like a brick wall. "Konoha might come back soon..." Poor excuse. Konoha wouldn't be back for another hour or so.

"So what? He might love watching his attractive roommate be fuck hard. Let him watch if he comes in." His hot tongue licked a line from Shintaro's collarbone to his chin, a gasp escaping the small space between his lips.

"I-I don't swing that way..." Lies, all lies. Shintaro tried again to push this stranger off, but with no luck. The man simply nibbled the side of his neck, leaving a reddish purple mark behind.

"Just sit back and enjoy this. Whether you're willing or not, I'm still fucking you." Kuroha sat up straight, lifting his black shirt over his head to reveal a well-toned stomach. "Now, kitten, what's your name?"

Shintaro gulped. It couldn't hurt to play along, right? With a slight shakiness in his voice, Shintaro replied, "Anything you want to call me." He let his nerves calm down, now completely relaxed. This was going to be fun...

"Bend over more, kitten. I can't see the nice parts." Shintaro was on hi hands and knees, sitting on top of the man. His ass was in the air, facing Kuroha. He did as he was told, letting his back slope just a bit more. "Good kitten. You deserve a reward." A cold finger toyed with his entrance, not fully penetrating it but still poked itself inside a few times. "Why don't you give Master a nice surprise, hm?"

With half lidded eyes, Shintaro began to palm the rather large erection in front of him through black pants. As a reward, the finger was shoved into his hole with force. A mewl came from Shintaro, finding out more and more that he was a masochist. He unclothed Kuroha's hard member, placing a gentle kiss on the head just before engulfing it in his wanting mouth.

Kuroha responded by inserting another finger, scissoring Shintaro open. It felt odd, yes, but Kuroha was hitting all the right places that made Shintaro's hips wiggle.

Shintaro licked the bead of precum forming at the tip, the hard organ giving him visions of what would come next. He bobbed his head, trying not to moan as Kuroha squeezed another finger inside him. Once he had realized that what he was feeling wasn't ripping but stretching, he felt more relaxed about it all.

"Use your teeth. I like a little pain." Shintaro followed his orders and let his teeth graze the shaft. He couldn't wait for this...this..._thing_ to be inside of him. He whined at the thought, vibrating around Kuroha's dick as he did. Unexpectedly, Kuroha shot his load into his mouth, a low grunt soming from the other end. "Drink your milk, kitten. It's good for you."

Again, Shintaro obeyed. He swallowed what was in his mouth, licking off the rest from Kuroha's still hard member. "M-Master...Put it in me...N-Now..." He gave his hips a shake, adding a sniffle for effect. Kuroha grinned, sliding his fingers out. He turned Shintaro around, taking his lips with a gentle force.

"Anything for a good kitten." He lifted Shintaro's hips, positioning himself at his entrance. "It might hurt. Try to bear with it, kitten." Shintaro nodded, wrapping his arms tight around the other's neck. Gently, Kuroha entered the tight heat.

Shintaro moaned loudly, his hips moving as soon as he felt the last inch enter him. "Master feels so big around me.~ I love it..." Kuroha toyed with his nipples as he waited for himself to adjust to the heat. It was still tight, and he wasn't going to go thrusting in when it was this tight. I wouldn't feel right.

"I'm so happy my kitten enjoys this. Master loves how warm you feel inside, kitten. It's perfect." To add emphasis, he jerked his hips slightly. "Can I move now, kitten?"

Shintaro nodded, bracing himself for the rhythmic thrust of Kuroha's hips. His pace wasn't fast, but it wasn't slow either. With each thrust, Shintaro felt himself losing his mind more and more. He no longer cared about how loud he was, almost screaming in pleasure. Then there was a magic spot. That spot that made anyone go crazy. He arched his back, a high-pitched moan of his master's name rolling off his lips.

"Master...so-ah-close!" He said, his breathing heavy. Kuroha felt himself getting close as well, taking hold of Shintaro's neglected member to give timed pumps.

With a relieved moan, a hard thrust brought Shintaro over the edge, he tensed up and his cum was shot onto both of their chests, moaning again when he felt Kuroha release inside of him.

They stayed like this or a few minutes, trying to catch their breath. Shintaro's hair was plastered to his face with sweat, his body covered with love bites. Kuroha slid out of Shintaro, quickly getting dressed just as the door opened.

"What smells like seafood?"

**Yeah, sorry. It's been awhile and my smut is a bit rusty. Review and stuff, please.**


End file.
